Pinkie Pie/Gallery/Pinkie Pie being cartoonish/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 and part 2 Pinkie Pie Twilight Sparkle first meet S1E01.png|"New visitors?This reminds me of a party!" Pinkie Pie dry-brush smear S1E01.png|Sonic Pinkiewipe. Pinkie Pie party library Twilight Sparkle hot sauce S1E01.png|"Time for my prank:Hot Sauce!" Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 1 S1E02.png Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 2 S1E02.png|How did I get up here? Am I enchanted? Pinkie Pie "Make me frown" S1E2.png|This is Pinkie having an amusing face. Pinkie "And tell that big dumb scary face" S1E02.png Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 3 S1E02.png Pinkie about to conclude the song S1E02.png|"Wuh, oh...This tree's gonna eat me up since I'm stuck in it's mouth...HELP!" Pinkie Pie cries S01E02.png|Should I be Niagara Falls or a fountain? Pinkie Pie shouting PARTY S1E02.png|A Party! Pinkie Pie iris out 1 S1E02.png|Breaking the 4th wall for the first time Pinkie Pie iris out 2 S1E02.png|Don't close on me!!! The Ticket Master Pinkie Gala Fantasy S1E3.png|"Okay,my precious ticket,little Pinkie is waiting for you!" Pinkie Pie pin on tail S1E03.png|Pinned the tail on the wrong pony.... Applebuck Season Pinkie Pie Appletastic! S01E04.png|Can somepony get Pinkie Pie off the ceiling? Griffon the Brush Off Pinkie Pie imaginary bench S1E07.png|Twilight is studying Pinkie Pie... Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash cartoon chase S01E05.png|Ummm, this isn't right... I should fly... Now... Pinkie Pie hiccups "are you kidding?" S1E5.png Pinkie and Rainbow "all in good fun" S1E5.png|Can we use your hair as bungee cords? Rainbow Dash and hiccuping Pinkie Pie S1E5.png Pinkie Pie's jumping hiccup S1E5.png Pinkie Pie's eyes pop out S1E05.png|Get out of my bubble Pinkie! Dragonshy Pinkie Pie swings a rubber chicken S1E07.png|"Rubber chicken time on an adventure!" Pinkie Pie as a present S1E07.png|Present Pie! Bridle Gossip Pinkie Pie Hypno Eye S1E09.png|look into my eyes give up your mind Pinkie Watch out! S1E09.png Pinkie Pie Fluttershy Evil Enchantress bulging eyes S1E09.png|Talk about "bug eyed." Pinkie Pie hot tub spa S1E09.png|She knows we're watching. Swarm of the Century Pinkie Pie giant tongue cake S1E10.png|The extendable tongues being first invented. Pinkie Pie and the maracas S01E10.png|Somepony put Pinkie's head on backwards. Pinkie Pie trombone iris out S1E10.png|Pinkie is trying to stop the iris wipe from happening with her trombone! Winter Wrap Up Pinkie Pie skating prop from offscreen S1E11.png Twilight skating for the first time S1E11.png Pinkie Pie dry-brush smear S1E11.png Call of the Cutie Close up of Pinkie Pie S1E12.png|Pinkie is here... twice?! Pinkie appears from top of frame S1E12.png|Defying gravity! Pinkie straightens pans for Apple Bloom S1E12.png Pinkie Pie continues to sing her "Cupcakes" song S1E12.png|Only Pinkie is capable of appearing on screen when is was already there. Pinkie Pie singing her "Cupcakes" song S1E12.png Pinkie Pie behind a ceiling lamp in Cupcakes song S1E12.png|Yeah I hang out in a ceiling lamp, what of it? Fall Weather Friends The ponies are coming to see the Iron Pony Competition S1E13.png Pinkie Pie extends her hooves S1E13.png Suited For Success Pinkie Pie in her gala dress S01E14.png Feeling Pinkie Keen Pinkie hiding under a boulder S1E15.png Pinkie Pie twitches S1E15.png Pinkie Pie funny S1E15.png Pinkie Pie walks off the cliff S1E15.png|Cartoon logic rule: if you find yourself running on air, do NOT look down... Pinkie Pie on the edge of a cliff S1E15.png Pinkie undergoing swift changes S1E15.png Pinkie Pie starting to freak out S1E15.png Pinkie puffing up S1E15.png|I'm a balloon!! Sonic Rainboom Pinkie cartwheeling on clouds S1E16.png|The pink earth pony who can walk on clouds..or maybe have fun on clouds. Pinkie's reaction 2 S1E16.png|It's not a sweet rainbow. Watch out! Pinkie Pie with a green face S1E16.png|That's not what we mean by taste the rainbow! Pinkie momentarily belches fire S1E16.png|"Fire out of my mouth!!!!" Pinkie's reaction 3 S1E16.png|Ouch.... Pinkie's reaction 4 S1E16.png|Almost over... A Dog and Pony Show S01E19 PinkieSpot ElasticTailSnap.png|YAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Pinkie Pie biting Fluttershy's tail S1E19.png|Chomping on Fluttershy's tail. Pinkie riding Fluttershy as they are being dragged down into the caves system S1E19.png|WOOOOO-HOOOOOO!!! Pinkie Pie diving into the cave S1E19.png|Swan dive! Green Isn't Your Color Pinkie Pie sticking out of sponges S1E20.png|I'm not even going to ask how you got in there... S1E20 Pinkie Pie with an apple.png|Pinkie still has an eye.... S1E20 Pinkie Pie eating an apple.png|"Juicy!" Pinkie Pie observes Twilight from the mirror S1E20.png|Pinkie's eyes are over everypony who tries to break the promise. Over a Barrel Pinkie Pie has an Idea S01E21.png|Pinkie being cartoonishly happy. Pinkie Pie iris wipe S1E21.png|"Hey, that's what I said!" A Bird in the Hoof Pinkie Pie's face covered in chocolate S1E22.png|Pinkie Pie invented Pinkie Chocolate. ~Warning: Contains Pinkie Pie~ The Cutie Mark Chronicles First Pinkie Pie smile S1E23.png|Double rainbow! Owl's Well That Ends Well Pinkie Pie being cartoonish S1E24.png|I'm a better owl Party of One Pinkie Pie is the mistress of the dark.png|The bell chime is a spy! Pinkie Pie that's WHY S01E25.png|Look at me, I can fly! Pinkie Pie inflated hair S1E25.png|Pinkie Pie's magical mane. The Best Night Ever Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 1 S1E26.png|Pinkie Pie's cutest face. Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 2 S1E26.png Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 3 S1E26.png Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 4 S1E26.png Pinkie Pie suddenly stopping S1E26.png|Pinkie pie stopping suddenly. Pinkie Dryer S1E26.png|G-force! Pinkie Pie sings "yippee!" S01E26.png|Did I scare you? Pinkie Pie hanging from the ceiling S1E26.png|Spider-Pinkie? Pinkie Pie talking while on ceiling S1E26.png|Ceiling Pinkie Category:Character gallery pages